Online commerce has become a substantial industry of its own as the Internet and World Wide Web have evolved, reaching an estimated $31.1 billion for the 2007 holiday season including November and December 2007 (eMarketer, November 2007). For sellers, online commerce represents a relatively inexpensive method of exposing the seller's items to a large number of potential buyers. For buyers, online commerce represents an opportunity to get bargains from the reduced cost of sales and ease of research about the purchase. Economic supply and demand theory predicts that the potential to increase the benefit of both the sellers and buyers exists if buyers can pool their individual interests and collectively bargain with a seller. However, buyers typically do not want to commit to a sale until they know a price, and sellers cannot give volume discount pricing until they know the volume. Therefore, striking a bargain with either unknown prices or unknown volume is difficult, if not impossible outside of a trust relationship. What is needed in the art is a system for commerce that incentivizes buyers to safely express their interest and sellers to provide offers based on that interest to achieve more economically efficient transactions.